lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Vultures
The vultures are a species in Chima. They are generally a very patient people, willing to wait long times, even years, for something. Despite becoming nearly extinct due to a mysterious disease, the vultures rebuilt, and reached the size of their original tribe. Due to their misguided hatred of the Fire Tribes and later desire to reclaim their territory in The Great Desert, the Vultures became one of the four Ice Tribes and fought the Crawler Empire, before their secession from the Ice Hunters. Members * Vamprah - Lord of the Vultures after the last true king's death; founder of the Brotherhood of Vultures, and co-founder of the Empire of Balance. * Vuke Duke - Eldest brother of the Duke siblings, a member of the Brotherhood's council of advisers. * Vo Duke - Youngest of the Duke brothers, also a member of the council. * Vaisy Duke - Sister of the Duke siblings, a member of the council as well. * Viona - A "spy" within the Phoenix Tribe whom has forgotten her directive, with aspirations to co-lead the Brotherhood with Vamprah. Technology and Vehicles The last Vulture King, a friend and ally of the Leopard King Leodus, created a magic ice sword at some point over 128 years before the events of the Roleplay. The sword had a blue blade forged from an unknown material, and it was somehow imbued with ice powers, capable of freezing things with a slash and shooting ice blasts out of its blade. The Vulture King refused to reveal how he'd created the magic sword, and the secret was buried with him after he was assassinated by Icestrike on his way into the Valley of Balance. The Vulture King gave his ice sword to Leodus as he died, and the Leopard King attached it to a fire chi powered sword, creating a double-bladed fire and ice sword. Canon Vehicles * Ice Vulture Glider needed * Sky Scavenger needed * Ice Jetpack needed Fanon Vehicles * The Four Talon Towers (Destroyed) * Vulture Mech * VSV History The vultures were one of many primitive species on the eastern continent of Chima who were evolved into smarter, humanoid beings at the time of the First Great Illumination, in 1,000 BR. Being a species capable of living in both hot and cold weather, the Vulture Tribe claimed the long strip of land that is the eastern half of the Great Desert. The tribe held its desert territory until some time between 142 and 128 BR, when the anomalous Vulture Plague struck the Vultures, nearly wiping out the original tribe and making vultures an endangered species. All other inland tribes refused to help the remaining vultures, for fear of catching the plague themselves. The Vulture King went to his friend Leodus for help, but was assassinated by Icestrike before he could tell the Leopard King about the Vulture Plague. However, the Plague would not bring about the end of the vulture species, as a young vulture named Vamprah regrouped the surviving vultures, and moved them into The Iron Mountains, where they repopulated until growing to the same size the original Vulture Tribe had been before its fall. (See the Brotherhood of Vultures page for the vultures' history past this point.) Category:Species Category:Tribes Category:Monarchies Category:All Articles Category:History